Elfin
by Tai Ping
Summary: A time when Magic rules man and Elf's are the masters. Quatre, A high elf, Befiends a slave and works then to free them all. UNFINISHED! R&R If want end
1. Slave

Warnings: Shouen-ai (?) and all that good stuff and HOLY AU!

Disc: There once was a girl from Nantucket

She had an idea and said F it.

The characters weren't hers and she had no money in her purse

so sue and I tell you to suck it.Damn it people why did you have to review this one lots and lots huh? This is the ONLY ONE where I don't have an ending… FECK!

Elvin

"Come on human" Hissed the elf woman dragging Trowa and Catharine away from the slave markets. "You two cost me the pretty penny, let's hope your talents are as good as they have been boasted." She grumbled half heatedly while trying to control a smile.

Tugging lightly on their leashes to keep them close, least their tethers become cut and they 'find' themselves for sale again, she hurried towards the castle. Trine didn't want to lose them especially considering how well trained they were. Trowa with his perfect bronze skin and dark hair was a thin beauty of Amazon grace, his sister Catharine with her silken curly brown hair and icy blue eyes, and equally darkened skin was also a creature of exotic desires, both highly trained contortist's and concubines. The dancing pair shockingly found themselves for sale when their master had died in a hunting 'accident'.

Trowa looked at his new mistress, a classic figure of elfin beauty, long silvery hair and porcelain skin with blue aquamarine eyes. Weaved into her hair were feathers, black and blue, standing out vainly showing her house status. She was the daughter of the Shan-Winner clan. First born out of a set of twins. Last born of the clan for her mother had died in the birthing process.

/Oh god../ Thought Trowa nervously. /What if she puts me in the public Herm/

Lord Winner was best know amongst the Elves for his vitality, especially considering how hard it was for Elvin people to reproduce. With five wives and twenty-nine daughters, male concubines were somewhat scarce and well used.

Trowa felt his sister's hand slip into his own, giving him a reassuring squeeze as they passed through the gates of their new masters house. Although his head was down Trowa could feel the hungry eyes of elf servants and human slaves alike running over him. Pushing all thoughts from his mind Trowa trudged forward silently.

Being a favorite was a straining and painful experience. But it kept him from being looked at too closely like those in the breeding stock, so the experience was well worth it.

A loud rapping at Quatre's chamber door quickly awoke him from sleep. Blinking groggily he sat up in his desk, pulling papers glued to his face from drool off he yawned and stretched causing his back to crack loudly.

"Coming, coming!" He yelled as the knock continued. "What do you want Trine?" He said before he even had the door open, upon seeing her grinning face he glowered. "What did you do?"

Trines face fell a bit as she faltered in her opening speech.

"I got you a present!"

Quatre's frown deepened "You didn't." He almost growled knowing exactly the type of present she would get.

"Happy un-birthday!" She cried as she pushed Trowa forward into Quatre's room.

"Trine.. You know how I feel about.." He said through clenched teeth.

"I know but at least he's someone to talk to specially since I'm going to be gone soon. I just wanted to get you a pet or something that could answer your babbling before Father forced me to get married."

"Trine.." Sighed Quatre looking from her to the slave.

"Have fun!" She said, quickly dashing from the room.

Quatre sighed and shut his apartment door and turned to look at his 'gift' He was most definitely attractive. Perfect skin, no scars, even his relaxed yet submissive pose screamed 'fuck me, that's what I'm here for' Staring a moment longer Quatre wondered about the boy's strange haircut hiding his eyes.

/His old master probably liked the mysteriousness of it... I guess it does give him a bit more of a sexy appeal./ Quatre thought before shaking his head in disgust at the dirty imagery cropping up. /He's a person not your personal toy./ He scolded to himself.

Turning quickly He left the room before anything became out of control, years of cultural habit were hard to break.

Looking about the room Trowa quickly became bored at only being able to stare at all the pretty objects he couldn't touch, while waiting for his new masters instructions. Turning once more around the room he looked at the strange pale colored paintings all along the walls and the sparkling crystal sculptures that splashed rainbows everywhere. Strange little metal devices and an odd collection of slave collars cluttered the corners of the living room.

Turning back toward the glass doors his master had gone trough Trowa blew his bangs out of his eyes with a huff.

/Maybe he's playing a game.. Like my old master did.. Like the one where I'm a naughty slave who's come to take advantage of him./ Trowa thought with a grin, so glad he had figured out the game. His master often had done such things insisting that his 'special' have some fun before getting dually 'punished'.

Sliding quietly into the room he observed his new master from the door of the large bedroom. The elf couldn't have been older then ten considering how he only stood up to Trowa's nose when he was being inspected. Trowa was tall for a human but was still an inch shorter then the smallest elf. (Smallest male elf) Which was why he was liked as well, because he was just about the same size as a female elf making sex much less awkward then it could be with many other concubines. The boy's silvery blond hair was cropped short; a very uncommon trend considering only those receiving the harshest of punishments had that point of vanity removed. And by the size of the very bland and white apartment that sort of treatment wouldn't be given to someone of such high rank. His ears however where what Trowa concentrated on as he slid up behind his new master. Being one of the most sensitive spots on an elf Trowa noticed their oddly longer length then a normal elf's and how his skin was almost translucently white. Trowa's brow knitted as he thought back to conversations of his old master he had overheard about the Winner family.

Lord Winner only had one son, an insanely powerful elf that was kept a prisoner by simple request because of his magical strength.

/This... couldn't be him.. Could it/ Thought Trowa slightly worried remembering the rumor he hear of how the boy's power first went out of control on his wedding night killing his wife. /Cant be.. He looks far too young. Not by human standards of course./ He argued with himself. /but his height.. He's much to small to be an adult./

Reassuring himself safe Trowa finally leaned over the boy who was furiously writing in a notebook. Delicately wrapping his arms around the elf his tongue flicked out touching the tip of his master's ear.

The boy stiffened and Trowa found himself across the room in a whole new world of pain. Trying to maintain consciousness he uncurled his body trying to ignore the millions of hot pokers that seemed to be burning across his flesh and bowed to the approaching elf his head on the floor as he tried not to make a sound although his very soul seemed to scream in pain.

"I... I'm sorry." Came a whispered voice as a cool hand touched Trowa's shoulder causing the pain to vanish if not the aching damage.

/He's... Apologizing/ Thought Trowa looking hesitantly up at his master through his bangs.

"You startled me... I lashed out please forgive me." The elf said his Sapphire blue eyes clouding with tears. "Let me help." He seemed to beg as he wrapped an arm around Trowa leading him to the large soft bed.

"Such a... strange... game.." Whispered Trowa, his body still aching from the magical residue of the attack.

"Sleep.. You've probably had a tiring day and you'll fell better once the magic's out of your system." Quatre said softly as he placed a hand over Trowa's already shuteyes inducing a healing and sleep spell. "Forgive me." Was the last thing he heard before the darkness took over.

Top of Form


	2. Friend

Merry X-mas 2005 version.

I'm spell checking and grammerizing these things now but I really, REALLY have no idea where to go with this story. I may add another chapter of filler but I don't remember at all what I wanted to do with Elfin so unless someone has an idea on how to end it…

Trowa yawned feeling something stir on his chest.

/silly fat cat/ He thought hazily reaching down to pet the sandcat sleeping on his chest. "Master won't be pleased if you leave hair in the bed" He murmured before realizing that the fur he was petting was much too soft for his pet.

Splaying his fingers wide over the object he hesitantly opened his eyes as he realized it was a head that was on his chest.

/oh.. yea.. him./ Thought Trowa looking at the small sleeping elf on his chest.

His new master was half in the bed and half on a chair, as though he had fallen asleep sitting up and only crawled so far into bed while sleeping.

/strange one, this master is./ Thought Trowa, his hand still gently petting the elf's head. /why not sleep with me? Or even kick me out.. I am his.. unless./ Trowa' thoughts stopped. There would be no way that this master would even be allowed to LIVE if he was one of the supporters of the human rights fractions just recently finding their way into government. But if he was/If he is I may finally not have to fear… What I am/ Hope bubbled up in Trowa as he realized the chances of being able to come out in the open with what he was and not fear death for him and his sister.

Fantasies of a normal life that he only heard of in bedtime tales were cut short as a soft rumbling began to emit from Quatre.

/Is he... Purring/ Thought Trowa with a grin as his fingers delicately played their way up the elf's ear turning the contented purr into a mild moan.

"Stop that!" Quatre snapped jumping awake and slapping away Trowa's hand.

Sliding back into his chair Quatre hugged himself and looked at the floor, his face a deep scarlet as he tried to think of anything but the exquisite creature in his bed that was giving him such pleasure.

Gaining control of his emotions Quatre finally turned to face a very much anguished slave.

"I-I'm so sorry m-master.." Trowa said softly his body shaking as he tried to control his tears of fear. "Please give me another chance!" He cried throwing himself at Quatres feet burying his face in Quatre's lap causing all of Quatres well earned control to go right out the window. "I can give you pleasure master truly I can please, Please! Don't get rid of me I swear I'll be good I swear!"

Quatre stood up, needing to distance himself from the creature at his feet who was purposely making every touch, every sob one that would arouse Quatre and thus ensuring the slaves forgiveness.

"I won't forgive you." Quatre said quietly causing Trowa to give a soft indigent cry and crawl toward the retreating figure. "Not until you stop trying to get me to have sex with you."

Trowa's mewling protest died with a very undignified,

"What?" unable to hold onto the respect and fear he should have had for his Master while in such a shock.

"I.. Don't want to just Use you.. I believe you don't want to be used that way either. So I'll keep you from the herm but only if you stop trying to get me to want to bed you."

Quatre sighed and turned towards his pet as the silence became extremely awkward. Trowa was sitting on the floor in a partial kneel as his mouth was slightly slack in complete shock.

"aaahh..." He said lightly his mind trying to wrap around the concept that he wouldn't be used. "Your... a... Humanitarian... aren't you?" He was finally able to sputter.

"Yup." Quatre answered joining Trowa on the floor. "Quatre La-barbra Shan- winner, Family black sheep and most powerful elf know at your service." He said sticking out a hand trying to mimic a human greeting that even Trowa was unfamiliar with.

Looking at Quatres hand he gently put his own in it.

"Trowa Son of Bloom, pleasure slave apparently NOT at your service." He said already testing the boundaries of his new Lord with the gentle joke.

Quatre began to giggle in relief that he would have no problems with his friend

"Well now that this whole messy business is out of the way how about we get some breakfast?" Quatre suggested standing up.

And this is where I stop. Really I have no freeking CLUE where to go beyond this…

There is some side scene in my head where Duo shows up as some Wood elf with Heero as his guard but beyond that or even how to get to that scene… bah.

Someone for the love of buttsmex either give me an ending idea or tell me to let this one go. She's a dead fish…


End file.
